


i, i wanna marry you

by heavenbarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, Nudity, Shower Sex, Spanking, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenbarnes/pseuds/heavenbarnes
Summary: You accompany Bucky to a wedding and pretend not to know his intentions
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	i, i wanna marry you

“This is going to sound ridiculous, but I promise that I’m being serious.” Bucky started, after having cornered you in the kitchen.

You quirked an eyebrow in suspicion, however, still nodded at him to continue. It wasn’t uncommon for him to come to you with half-baked plans an ideas, what difference could this be.

“Andre from group is getting married this weekend, and they’re working through accommodation. If I go alone then I get a shitty room with a single bed and I have to share a bathroom with his sister.”

“And what does this have to do with me?”

“If I go with a plus one then I get a beautiful king size room complete with en-suite bathroom and balcony.”

“I’m going to repeat my question, wh-”

“Will you please come to this wedding with me, as my plus one, so I get the nicer room?”

You chuckled at the words coming out of the man, turning on your heel to move away from him. He reached out for your waist, pulling you back against his front and nosing his way into the side of your neck.

“If you say yes, I promise I’ll make it up to you.” He whispered, lips nearly going for the soft kisses against skin.

“Hey!” You pulled away from him, pressing a finger to his broad chest. “I’m your plus one, not your wife, so hands off.”

“So, that means you’ll do it?”

Your dropped your finger so your same hand could ball his tight shirt into your fist. You pulled him closer so he was nearly nose to nose with you.

“You got one thing right, Barnes.” You smirked. “You will make it up to me.”

-

The villa was beautiful, you had to give him that. You walked around with your head towards the sky, taking in the sights and the sounds that this secluded piece of paradise had to offer.

The room was gorgeous, the views were something from another lifetime. Every time you looked around more, you found yourself gasping quietly. Of course, Bucky looked awfully pleased with himself.

“Because I’m such a gentleman, please feel free to use the bathroom first.” He gestured, making you scoff quietly.

You took the offer nonetheless, making your way into the equally as luscious bathroom. You stepped into the shower, feeling the weight of the world fall off you as the water cascaded down. You took your time in enjoying the peace of being away.

You were snapped out by a knocking at the door.

“Hey, I’ve got to take a leak, can I come in?”

“Bucky, no!” You called out. “Just hold it.”

“Sorry, can’t hear you the water is too loud, I’m coming in.”

Among your half-hearted protests, Bucky pushed the door open and headed towards the toilet. You covered your most private parts with your hands, shaking your head with a chuckle as he walked by.

You turned to face the wall, deciding that out of all the things you didn’t want Bucky peeking at, your ass was last on the list. You turned to look over your shoulder, seeing him stealing glances.

“Bucky! Hurry up and pee so you can get out!”

“Sorry, you’re very distracting.”

You stood there, still laughing to yourself as you waited for him. He always made you giddy, acting like such a fucking boy.

You heard the toilet flush, sighing in relief at being able to hopefully get back to showering.

“God, look at you.” You heard the voice from behind you.

You turned back again to see Bucky taking in your form, lip firmly between his teeth. You felt your cheeks heat up, subtly squeezing your thighs together.

“Go away, let me finish my shower!”

“Can I at least have a touch?”

You tipped your head back, fighting yourself internally as you knew where this would end up. If you could reign in the control over yourself, you might just make it out of here un-fucked.

“Fine, but then you leave.”

He whipped over to you, flesh hand coming out to graze over your ass. He squeezed generously, drawing his hand back to give a quick slap. You jolted at the feeling, giggling and bracing a hand against the wall.

You felt the hand move lower, slipping just between your thighs and gently touching the wetness that had collected between your legs. Your mouth dropped open with a gasp, that simple touch enough to make your head spin.

“Bucky, stop it.” You nearly stuttered, tongue running over your lips.

“Is that why you’re spreading your legs for me?”

You looked down and noticed he was right, you’d widened your stance to make room for more. Before you could bite back, he’d drawn back his hand and moved away.

“Let me finish my shower, you already know you’ll be getting that after the wedding.”

His eyes lit up and he gave in, leaving you to finish cleaning yourself in peace. Once the water was off, and you were only drying, you could hear quiet noise from inside your room.

You tightened the towel and stepped out, seeing Steve and Sam having a drink with Bucky. The three acknowledged your presence, Bucky shooting out an arm to hand you your own drink.

“Sorry to impose, we were just bringing up the embarrassing stories of Andre.” Steve nudged you with his elbow.

“I’m starting to think those groups aren’t as serious as you all make out.”

The three of them chuckled, murmuring agreement among themselves. Sam turned to take in your attire, gesturing towards your towel.

“Didn’t need to get so dressed up for us.”

“Yeah, I apologize I didn’t realize I’d be entertaining.”

“Don’t sweat it, better than Bucky who just uses the towel to cover his package and that’s about it.” Steve chimed in.

You could only smile, stuttering a “cool” as that mental image made itself well known. Thankfully the other two didn’t notice your state, but of course Bucky’s eyes were firmly fixed on you. His smirked only got darker as he pulled you into his side.

“Where the fuck do you get off, Barnes?”

“Hopefully on you.”

-

You sat yourself at the small desk, this time covering yourself with a robe. You took your makeup out, getting ready to make a bit of effort for the event. Nothing better than making yourself go from naturally beautiful, to supernaturally beautiful.

You got lost in the process, going step by step and watching yourself change just that little bit. You freshly done hair sat just perfectly, making yourself feel proud.

You started to notice the world around you again when the water in the bathroom shut off, signalling Bucky being done with his shower. You heard the door creek open but you focused on making your eyebrows even.

“You’re looking mighty fine, doll.” That thick Brooklyn accent hummed from behind you.

You flickered your eyes in the mirror, seeing him standing behind you. Tall, lean and tan with that bare chest and broad shoulders. The metal arm glimmered in the light of the afternoon and you followed it down to his hip.

You gazed at the firm line of muscle that sculpted down into a V. Your eyes caught sight of the white towel, true to his word only covering his modesty. His thick and hairy thighs were on display, making your heart skip beats.

By the time your eyes found their way back up to his face, that signature smirk was already there. You shook your head, focusing back on the task at hand.

“You’re not so bad yourself, soldier.”

He found himself chuckling at your dedication, turning back towards where his suit was hanging and waiting for him. Your eyes darted quickly to catch a glimpse of that round ass as he walked away. That was enough to have you crossing your legs.

-

You lent up, straightening Bucky’s tie and pushing a few wisps of hair from his face. His hands rested against your waist, mindlessly waiting there whilst you made your finishing touches.

You moved back and smiled at him, taking in just how handsome he really was. He gave you a grin, a wide grin that showed off his teeth. 

“Can I have a hug?” He asked gently, fingers playing with the dress you had on.

“A bit corny?”

“Shush, please?”

You gave in, stepping back in again to rest against his chest. His arms enveloped you in warmth, making you melt into him. It felt right, almost like all the tension in your body was making it’s way out.

“Thank you for this, I do actually appreciate it.”

“Anything for you.”

You both pulled back, smiles turning coy as you straightened up. You picked up your things and both headed towards the venue, hand in hand without thinking much of it.

The night went by like a dream, bright lights, warm night, loud music and sweet drinks. You only just managed to place your Tequila Sunrise on the table as Bucky grabbed your hand and spun you towards him.

His arms wrapped around your waist and pulled your back flush against his chest. You giggled, tipping your head back on his shoulder and feeling the heat of the night and the warmth from the alcohol take over you.

He hummed along to the song, lips right near your ear. You felt yourself melt into him, enjoying his presence and the grip he had on you. You felt well and truly his, large hands spanning over your hips.

“You look so good tonight, pretty baby.” His voice was nearly a growl. “The things m’gonna do to you when we get back.”

You felt his words move through, travelling down your spine and hitting you between the thighs. You turned in his grasp, grabbing the lapels of his suit jacket and drawing him forward so you were eye-level.

“I want you now.”

The messy stumble back to the room went by in a flash, your lips finding each others in the light of the moon. The sounds from the celebration getting more and more faint as you got closer to closed doors. There wasn’t an inch of your skin that Bucky’s hands didn’t explore.

You moaned into his mouth, running your fingers along the expanse of his chest. You finally got him backed up to your bedroom door, the sound of his metal hand blindly searching for the door handle. He finally got it open, falling inside and dragging you with him.

“Not a night goes by that I don’t think of all the things I want to do to you.” He growled against your lips, picking you up and carrying you to the bed.

Your legs wrapped around his waist as you felt his fingers spread under your ass. You gripped his jaw, feeling the rough stubble underneath your hands. It burnt like heaven, making you want to lean in for more.

“Nothing gets me going more than thinking of you all to myself, doll.”

You cried out for him as he lowered you to the mattress, pressing his hips firmly against yours. He keened at your sounds, lips moving back against your lips as if your taste was running away on him.

He fiddled with the buttons of your dress, thick fingers trying to work with delicate closures. You both fought against it, finally getting it off your body and over your shoulder. You began the same on his suit jacket, ridding him of it before working on his shirt.

There was a mess of clothes being flung around the room, an animal desire to see each other in their purest forms. You wiggled back up the bed, sitting against the pillows. You watched Bucky watch you, his eyes scanning every part of your body so he wouldn’t forget.

You extended one finger, beckoning him towards you with a giggle. He crawled across the bed, before settling between your legs. You felt his length pressing against your stomach. The gentle wetness of pre-come rolling against you, Bucky nearly ready to burst.

You reached your hands around him, squeezing a generous amount of his ass. He let out a low groan, hands sliding under your hips to angle them towards him. Two metal fingers found your wetness, sliding along to collect and tease.

“Is this okay?” He whispered, demeanor softening slightly.

“Bucky, I’ve wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you.” Your gentle reassurance as you ran a hand through his hair. “Anything you want to do to me will always be okay.”

His eyes flickered up to meet yours, seconds before he captured your lips again. There was something about kissing you. As if you were honey, and he had a sweet tooth only you could sate. You felt the way he lined himself up with your entrance, your stomach swirling.

He pushed in with one languid stroke, your natural instinct to cry out into his mouth. One large hand gripped your hip, the other held onto the headboard. He rolled his hips forward slowly, allowing you to adjust to the fact he was the biggest you’ve ever had.

You spread your thighs wider, hooking your legs up and under his bum. You pushed him closer, urging him that it was time to speed up. He began to pump, cock gliding into you with ease.

You couldn’t help the gentle moans that were filling the space, you’d never felt somebody fuck you this good. It was like he was born to know the intricacies of your body. Every time he rolled his hips up, you rolled yours back down. The feeling of his head grazing the spot inside you had your mouth dropping open.

Bucky lifted his head to kiss along your jaw. You heard the sounds of him inhaling your scent, taking in every small thing about you. He held you so tight, like you were the most precious thing that was ever his.

“Bucky, you make me feel so good.” You whimpered into his ear, one hand coming to tug on his hair.

The noise he made in retaliation nearly sent you off the edge. You clenched down around him, listening to the moans and grunts that were slipping past his lips and falling against your skin. 

He had a way of making the most vicious thrusts feel like hand delivered gifts. His passion was enough to make you melt from the inside out. You could feel that heat building up inside you.

Bucky sensed it too, bringing the hand from your hip towards your clit. He rubbed it in fast circles, making your hips drive forward. You buried your face in the crook of his neck, gripping onto his hair tighter.

“I want you to come for me, I want to hear you cry my name.”

The works and the movements were too much, you knew you were about to see stars. You clenched down on him and gave his hair a long tug. Your throat opened with a hoarse cry of his name, the noise bouncing off each wall.

Bucky reveled in the sound, keening into the idea that he was the one making you feel this way. You felt him power through, fucking you through your orgasm as you well and truly soaked him. Your legs quivered as you tried to keep them up, your orgasm pulling every last strain of energy from you.

You heard the grunts coming from the man above you, the sounds sending shocks throughout your body. He gave two last powerful thrusts, stilling as he spilled himself inside you. You gave another spent moan, listening to and feeling him come for you did something to you.

You both lay there for a moment, intertwined and neither wanting to break the moment. You opened your eyes as your arms wrapped around him tighter. His beautiful body draped over yours, the moonlight blanketing him.

-

Once you and Bucky arrived for the post-wedding brunch, you immediately found your close friends. You both greeted them and grabbed your mimosas, getting ready to choose your breakfast.

Andre came over to you, smiling and ready to ask how you both slept.

“We were out like lights, these places are so beautiful.”

“I’m so glad you enjoyed it, and I’m also so glad you could come.”

“Anything to save your sister from having to share a bathroom with Bucky.” You joked, lightly smacking your hand against his arm.

Andre’s brow furrowed, looking at you in confusion.

“I don’t have a sister?”

You matched his expression, drawing back and looking around the table. You saw his parents, his wife’s parents, but no sister. Only wait staff. You called out to one as they walked past.

“Excuse me, does this place do any single rooms?” You asked the young girl, but looked directly over her shoulder to lock eyes with a blushing Bucky.

“Sorry ma’am, we only start at double.”


End file.
